


We're Alive and Dancing

by littlemissstark315



Category: Alien: Isolation (Video Game)
Genre: A bit of sex, F/M, Fluf, Samuels is a precious synthetic cinnamon bun, Vaginal Fingering, dinner and dancing, he wants Amanda to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: It's been a full year since they managed to escape Sevastopol and since they started a relationship. Samuels wants to celebrate but when things get too hot and heavy Amanda realizes he is only an android, completely forgetting what he is. Although she says she ok without a certain part in their relationship Samuels knows better. he does his research to make her 100% happy. Lemon.





	We're Alive and Dancing

It's been an entire year since the horror filled night on Sevastopol. A night of survival and terror and a creature no one could imagine.

But they made it.

After the first few weeks back Samuels had a harder than normal time readjusting to normal life. Always shadowing Amanda when able to to make sure she was safe and no Working Joes or aliens were nearby to harm her. Amanda was between it being cute and it being annoying but at times it was convenient because a sudden noise of a pan falling can trigger a panic attack, thinking that thing is back and Samuels was always there to help her though it.

Amanda wanted to go back to earth and he didn't blame her one bit, now that they knew what lurked in the darkness.

But it filled him with dread. How will he be able to protect her if she's planets away?

She got him a pass to earth side as well. She was nervous for him though. What if something breaks on him and she can't fix it? No way in hell is she going back to Appolo.

When they got earth side she got them an apartment and herself a mechanic job down the street. She wasn't sure how earth was with androids so she didn't push him to take a job so he became a housekeeper of sorts.

Once he had time alone and felt safe and felt Amanda was safe he could think clearly and all he could think was having Amanda with him right now. He wanted to hold her and watch TV, he want to kiss away her tears and sleep in the same bed to keep nightmares away. He had it bad. He had fallen for Amanda hard and he was terrified of confessing. What if she doesn't feel the same? What if she doesn't want a relationship with an android?

But when he got a call from the local hospital telling him Amanda was admitted into the ER after an accident at work, his thoughts changed. She got cut on some equipment that caused her to bleed heavily and nearly causing her to bleed to death. He felt stupid for it suddenly occurring to him that's she's mortal. She doesn't have a back up, she doesn't have another body to hop into. This is her one only life.

That's when he decided he would tell he his feelings.

He didn't want to risk another accident and lose her.

He was there when she woke up, holding her hand, feeling just how fragile humans are for the first time. Her grip in his was weak from the blood loss but she smiled sleepily when she saw him. It was the sun coming out after a hellish storm.

It took him a few days to work up the courage to bring it up. When he finally had a plan he put it into action. When she came home, put her bag down while telling about the latest car to come in, letting her shower the grime off and come out in her faded band tee shirt and sit on the couch watching her favorite program. He stood in the entrance way, trying to keep his hands from fidgeting.

"Ripley, I have something I'd like to talk to you about." She frowned, looking concerned. "Are you ok?" He sat next to her. "No, not exactly." She sat up, looking even more worried. "Do you need repairs?" "No, nothing of that sort. I seemed to...well I..." Amanda put her hand over his, urging him to talk. He then had a wonderfully risky thought and Amanda had always been a woman of action than words. He leaned quickly and kissed her for a good few seconds. For those few seconds he felt shock in her before her lips moved with his but he moved too quickly to enjoy it, terrified of the rejection he would get.

It took Amanda a moment before she smiled. "You could have just told me but that works too.." He smiled, feeling more human than he had in his entire synthetic life. Amanda then leaned him, kissing him, wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders. He wasn't sure what this was supposed to do (only that this is what couples do). But it made Amanda happy and he would do anything to keep that happiness.

It's been a year since Sevastopol, a year of being free from that horror. They survived that night and lived to tell the tale. And it's roughly around the same time as the day they became a couple.

And during that time he's had a lot of thinking. They've had some heavy make out sessions but it never went further. There was one incident when she crawled on his lap and started kissing his neck when she remembered that he's a synthetic and it's not programmed or designed for sexual use. She stopped when he didn't have much reaction and that's when she remembered. She jokes he was so good at being human she forgot he wasn't and he wasn't sure if that comment hurt or not. She wasn't wrong but he could see the disappoint in her eyes. Appolo made many of their androids to be as human-like as possible. Even to the point of giving them actual emotion as to not look out of place in a crises on a ship. She wanted something he couldn't give her and he can't blame her: she's human and humans have needs and urges and wants that she can't help. It's in her biology.

While she was at work he got to work on making it an amazing evening for this anniversary. He got candles, a few of her favorite movies and ordered food from her favorite restaurant along with a bouquet of Sunflowers.

He lit the candles and set the table and had a nice dark red dress waiting for her with matching shoes. He dressed nicely as well, waiting for her.

When she came in the door she was confused until Samuels came to her. She smiled, seeing everything set up. "What is all this?" He smiled, kissing her cheek. "Happy anniversary. I got you something to wear, I hope you don't mind." Amanda smiled. "Oh wow." He lead her into the kitchen, handing her the garment bag. "I will wait while you shower and change. I have to say, I can't wait to see it on you." She blushed even in the candle light. "I'll be out soon."

He waited and made sure the food remained warm until she finally came back out twenty minutes later. He had never seen her in anything other than work clothes or pajamas so seeing her in a deep red pencil dress was a bit of a shock.

He barely noticed she had curves but the dress was showing them off in the most beautiful and obscene way. Were he human he would have made it known exactly what the dress was doing to him but he couldn't so he smiled, walking over and holding her hands. "You look beautiful. Come, dinner is ready." She smiled, sitting. "Thank you for...everything, Samuels. This is so much, I've never had anyone treat me like this before." He held her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it, finding the blush she had adorable.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Samuels unable to keep his eyes off her for too long. Once she was done eating he stood, going over to the radio and putting on a soft song. He turned to her, holding his hand out. "Dance with me love?" She smiled at the way he called her love. It made her heart flutter as she held his hand, letting him lead.

He held her hand out stretched and wrapped his arm around her waist at a respectable placement. Not too low or too high.

A few minutes into the song and soft dancing she leaned against him, moving with him to the music and Samuels was just fine with that. He was content like this. Holding, keeping her safe and happy. Her hands were suddenly on his face, moving it so she can look in his eyes better. Noticing all the tiny details that give him away as a synthetic and not a human. But she didn't care.

She spoke quietly. "I love you so damn much. I want you to know that." He smiled softly, holding one of her hands that was still holding his face. "I do Amanda. I love you too. I can't imagine being anywhere else than right here with you." She smiled softly before leaning in and kissing him. He kissed back, holding her close, wrapping his arms around her.

It soon became passionate. Her human, wet and wonderful tounge battling with his almost-human tounge. It got heavier as she brought her leg over his hip, wanting to be as close as possible to him. He made a startled noise as he held her hips and thigh, making sure she had leverage and won't fall but it seemed to spur her on as she pushed him against the wall , kissing his neck and her hands traveling and meeting skin-like flesh. Her hands felt so nice traveling everywhere that he hasn't notice her hands starting to unbuckle his belt and feeling around.

It wasn't until she paused and stopped kissing him and staring in horror at her actions. There was nothing there but skin- like flesh and an emergency charging port that Appolo didn't think though on the placement. "Oh god,I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" He held her hands, not wanting her to feel ashamed for humans feelings she can't control. "It's alright Amanda. " He wasn't sure what else to say. He wanted very much to give her what she so wants and desires but can't. He gave a sad little smile. "I'm too good at acting human, remember?" The heartbroken look on her face makes him feel inadequate for the first time he's been alive.

"I know, I just feel awful forgetting. I shouldn't be throwing myself at you like that. I'm basically mocking you for not being human. I'm a horrible person." He held both her hands. "I will not tolerate you speaking like that about yourself. You saved me from Sevastopol,you took me into your home where others would barely give me the time of day because I'm a synthetic. You are one of the best and most kind-hearted if not most stubborn people I have ever met. And your only human and you have human needs. You can't help that just as I can't help not having...the right equipment." She smiled weakly. "I guess when you put it like that. Let's watch a movie then." He did as she told and out in one of her favorite movies and cuddled on the couch but he couldn't help feeling her disappointment even as they watched.

He decided he would give her what's she's been wanting but he needed to research a bit. He's never had that particular information put into him except for basics on reproduction and that won't help him in this situation.

Once he got the information he needed he just had to wait for the right time.

A few weeks later (because he lost his previous courage) he found a good moment to bring the subject up at least. They were both snuggling on the couch.

"Ripely, there is something I'd like to try, if that's ok?" She sat up with a worried smile. "You only call me Ripley when your nervous. What do you want to try?" He wasn't sure how to say it without sounding crude. This was his only means of giving her what she has been wanting for so long, even if she won't admit it. "I'd like to bring you to orgasm." Her eyes widen in shock. "Ok, I was not expecting that. What even brought this up?"

He frowned but wrapped his arm around her. "I can't stand the thought of you being disappointed." She went to protest but he stopped her. "I've seen it Amanda, when we're done kissing on the couch or in bed. You want more and I can't give you that. But I did some research and I think I found a way to help remedy that. May I try?" She smiled. Even talking about sex he was too adorable. He made everything he talked about seem like he was talking about taxes. "Yes but not right now. I...I want to be surprised. Maybe next time we get into it you put your plan to action?" He smiled. "I will."

The next time they ended up making out was a week later. They started kissing while she was preparing dinner. When the kiss became deeper he pinned her to the nearest wall, making sure to calculate how much strength was needed. She seemed shocked he did that. He asked. "Is this ok? Are you ok?" She nodded. "Yes. Very." He resumed kissing her senseless, keeping her against the wall with his own body for now, his mouth trailing down her neck.

He finally let one hand roam, unbuttoning her shirt with ease and going inside, feeling a supple breast with just her bra between his skin and hers. She still let out breathy little gasps.

He held a bra strap with a finger. "May I?" She nodded, reaching around and unclasping it. He helped it fall to the floor then going to lean down, taking a nipple in his mouth.

She gasped. His mouth wasn't quite warm. It was cool. His internals were probably always kept pretty cool as to not fry anything but it still felt amazing.

She barely noticed when fingers trailed down her stomach and unbuttoned her pants, taking them down and helping her out of them, panties and all.

She blushed, feeling exposed but so excited. He came back up and kissed her. "You are beautiful. I love you." She smiled softly. "I love you too." He kept kissing her as his fingers trailed down, gently urging her to spread her legs. She complied and he felt the folds of her woman hood, her clitoris, one finger ready to breach her. "Are you ok with this? Should I continue?" "Yes, please continue."

He suckled her neck a bit before breaching and feeling her inner walls, calculating how wet she Is and how much pressure to apply as to not hurt her along with calculating her most likely erogenous zones.

She gasped when his finger went inside, gently thrusting, adding a second finger. She was panting, gripping his chest and shoulders. He pressed a bit to rub the wall on top, his thumb starting to rub her clit with surgical precision. She moaned, loudly and he took that as a good sign and kept it up.

She was sweating and panting and whimpering in pleasure, holding onto him for leverage. "Oohh Samuels..." He leaned up, kissing her, feeling her moan into his mouth as she trembled. He knew she was close to orgasm so he thrusted a little harder, being careful not to hurt her,calculating the right amount of pressure needed.

She gasped, arching against the wall and moaning as she came hard around his fingers. When it was gone he pulled out and held her, letting her catch her breath.

She smiled while she caught her breath. "That was...that was...it was great." He smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." "You didn't have to. I'd be just as happy without any sex." He pulled away to look at her. "You can but anytime we've gotten into a make out session and goes a little far...well I can't stand to see that disappointed look. No matter what you do to hide it, I see it and it means your not 100% happy and I want you to be happy in every way possible and I'm willing to do anything for that happiness." Amanda was teary eyed by the time he was done. She smiled, wiping happy tears away. "What did I do to deserve you?" She hugged him, tightly. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He kissed her head. "Ditto." She laughed. "You've been watching too many movies. Now your quoting Ghost." He could only smile. "Let's rest a bit before finishing dinner." "That sounds great."


End file.
